Humagons-Infection: Episode 40
Later that night… Raphoon) *On top of the bureau in ball form* Wait a minute, why is she allowed on your bed and not me? Jean) Ahem, what is it? *Places her socked foot through the hole Raphoon made* Attention? Raphoon) ...ATTENTION, that’s my line and I didn’t mean to do put a hole in your covers… Jean) But you did, and you were never allowed on this bed to begin with. Raphoon) Listen, - Popcorn) *Cuddling beside Jean* Meow. Raphoon) As I was going to say, - Jean) Just get in your steel box before you ruin anymore of our furniture. Raphoon) *Looks down at the scratched wood under him, that Jean and Aaron cannot see* NO. Aaron) Raphoon… Raphoon) I’m not going to! Jean) GET- Raphoon) ATTENTION! Popcorn) MEOW! Raphoon) Okay, back in the box! *Floats back into his steel box* ( Jean looks over at Aaron, while Aaron turns onto his side; they have a staredown for 1 minute ) Aaron) We can keep going. Jean) I know. Aaron) And I also know you want to talk about something. Jean) I do, and so do you. Aaron) Yeah… Jean) So Aaron, what names are you thinking of for our child? Aaron) Uh...I really haven’t been thinking of any names. It’s still pretty early, is our child a boy or girl? Jean) Not going to tell you, if you weren’t sleeping in all the time you would have known. Aaron) Come on, Jean. Jean) Besides its better as a surprise. Aaron) Alright, we’ll see how long you can keep this a secret from me. Jean) Oh Aaron, you’re not going to find out until - Raphoon) ATTENTION! ( Aaron and Jean look up at Raphoon ) Jean) … Aaron) What? Raphoon) My box is very cold. Jean) Oh shut up! Aaron) We’re trying to spend sometime together, Raphoon… Raphoon) Fine! *Goes back into box* Jean) *Looks back at Aaron* So where were we? Aaron) We were talking about the baby, but do you mind if I say two things? Jean) No, I don’t mind...We can talk about the baby later. Aaron) Okay, firstly, I know my Mom’s address now. Jean) When did you find out? Aaron) Earlier today, apparently a police officer knows her and she’s had flyers out asking for me. Jean) Nice… Aaron) I know talking about our parents isn’t an easy topic, and I’m sorry for bringing this up, but I was thinking we could visit her. What do you say? Jean) If that’s what you want to do, Aaron, we’ll visit her. Aaron) Good, and the second thing I want to say deals with earlier today. Remember the mountain from earlier? Jean) Yeah. Aaron) C22 was there, and I think he’s in trouble. Jean) So what? Aaron) I’m going to have to find him, Jean. I think he needs my help, and as an old friend, I really have to help him. Especially after I trapped him inside this house before. Jean) Aaron, he’ll be fine. He’s lasted this long and he’ll continue to last. Aaron) Not when he has Marcus and five others after him. Jean, somethings going on, he really needs me. Jean) Marcus, Aaron, Marcus?! Aaron) Yes, Marcus. Jean) Aaron, if you think he needs your help, then you better be ready to help him tomorrow. Alright? Aaron) I’m not going tomorrow, Jean, I want to and need to leave right now. Jean) But it’s dark out...Please, just stay for the night. Aaron) Jean… Jean) You can go tomorrow morning… Raphoon) Give the lady what she wants! ( Jean and Aaron look up towards Raphoon ) Aaron and Jean) Raphoon, shut up! ( Jean looks back at Aaron ) Jean) But give the lady what she wants...Good night. *She leans forward and kisses Aaron for a few seconds* Aaron) Well then… *Kisses Jean for a long time* Raphoon) By the way does anyone have a jacket...I’m freezing *Floats over the bureau and notices Aaron and Jean making out* ... Popcorn) MEOW! Raphoon) Goodnight! *Immediately goes back to his cold, steel box* '' What did you think of this episode of Humagons - Infection? '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 41 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Story Week III